Juste parce que ça aurait pu se passer autrement
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Si on était resté tous ensemble, un seul d'entre nous aurait-il sombré ? C'était ma faute. J'étais la première à avoir marché hors des limites, à avoir défait les liens qui nous unissait. Bella, Cissy, Sirius, Reg... Je suis désolée. Tout ça aurait pu se passer autrement. P.d.v Andromeda.


**P.d.v d'Andromeda. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai toujours pensé que Bellatrix et Andromeda avait eu une relation fraternelle forte, et qu'Andromeda s'en voulait un peu d'avoir abandonné ses sœurs à leur sort. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'Andromeda ne chercha pas à changer d'apparence alors qu'elle lui ressemblait (elle aurait pu se couper les cheveux, les lisser pour se différencier d'elle, ou même se les teindre, aller jusqu'à porter des lentilles si la pensée de sa sœur lui était insupportable. Quant à Bellatrix, elle n'a pas traqué sa sœur comme on aurait pu s'y attendre... Un doux reste de fraternité ? Des remords ? Des regrets ?).**

* * *

><p>Narcissa est la première à être descendue, son doudou –une écharpe de Quidditch de la Maison Serpentard un peu élimée et aux couleurs légèrement passées à laquelle on avait fait un nœud- à la main, vers 8:40. Assez tard pour elle et pour moi, mais l'aurore pour les trois autres. Elle m'aperçoit à travers la porte entrebâillée et se dirige vers moi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et la laisse s'installer sur une chaise. Elle pose les pieds sur le barreau de celle-ci, comme elle fait toujours. Ce qui me fait remarquer qu'elle est encore pieds nus. Je l'envoie mettre des chaussons pendant que je prends le jus de citrouille et celui de groseille dans le frigo. Je sors aussi la tarte à la mélasse de Regulus qu'il reste d'hier soir, en espérant que Cissy l'aime. Ce serait bien la seule, et on a beau être cinq, six, avec papa même si en ce moment il ne mange rien, on ne l'a toujours pas fini. Pitié, Reg chéri, abandonne la cuisine. Puis je me prépare un thé. Fruits rouges, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur avec les biscuits à la cannelle (Merci Merlin, Bella cuisine bien, elle. Seulement, elle râle trois fois plus.). J'attrape la boîte où ils sont rangés, et... Argh, je vais les tuer. Elle est vide, bien sûr. C'était le tour de Reg pour la cuisine, hier soir. Bella lui a même proposé de le remplacer –chose rarissime-, dans un élan d'instinct de préservation, c'est pour dire. Du coup personne n'a rien mangé. J'imagine que Sirius et Bella se sont rabattus sur les gâteaux, les traîtres. Bientôt, Cissy revient avec ces chaussons-serpents (ils sifflent quand elle s'énerve) et se rassoit à sa place. Je pose un verre devant elle, et elle le rempli de jus de groseille à moitié, avant de rajouter le jus de citrouille. L'idée revient à Bella, mais le breuvage ocré que ma petite sœur vient d'obtenir ne m'attire pas du tout. Cissy le boit d'une traite. Je lui coupe une part de tarte qu'elle refuse poliment –ah, elle non plus elle n'a pas aimé- et elle se lève chercher du pain dans le placard, avant recouvrir une tartine de marmelade avec application, sans en mettre sur la nappe. Elle mange assez lentement. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à la moitié de son petit-déjeuner quand Reg apparait dans la cuisine. Il attrape une pomme et s'apprête à sortir, mais je bloque la porte avec un Informulé.<p>

« - Reg... »

« - Quoi ? Ah oui... Bonjour les filles. Vous avez fini la tarte ? »

« - On en laisse un bout pour Sirius et Bella. Mais prend un morceau, si tu veux. », j'improvise.

Les Black, experts en mensonge.

« - Nan, elle est immangeable. Enfin, si ils l'aiment, tant mieux. », réplique-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je me retiens de rire, pour éviter de lui cracher mon thé à la figure.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout si tôt ? » je l'interroge.

Je ne comptais pas le voir avant dix heures et demi, et il est à peine neuf heures.

« - Harmony voulait m'envoyer un hibou ce matin. J'avais demandé à Kreattur de me réveiller »

Les écrits d'Harmony sont toujours considérés par Regulus comme la naissance de Merlin. Une chose extraordinaire qui allait révolutionner le monde. Harmony Leheva Andersen, la meilleure amie de Regulus –ou plus, mais ça, ce n'est pas lui qui nous le dira- est partie vivre deux mois au Canada, avec sa famille. Regulus reçoit des hiboux de sa part toutes les semaines, cela va sans dire.

« - Tu peux débloquer la porte pour que je sorte ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Je haussais un sourcil.

« - S'il-te-plaît... »

Je le laissais sortir. Cissy, qui avait fini son déjeuner, le suivit.

Une heure et demi plus tard, c'était au tour de Bella de faire un saut à la cuisine. Cissy était maintenant propre et moi aussi. Je lui avais attaché ses longs cheveux en deux couettes et ça lui allait à ravir. Nous écoutions une émission de radio pour enfants que Cissy aimait bien, nommée _Choixpeaux, crapauds _pour une obscure raison. Je lisais une critique du dernier roman de Migail Doran, _Juste un avada_, dans le dernier numéro de _Rat-de-Biblio_, qui parait deux fois par mois. Bella y est abonnée depuis qu'elle y a découvert _Une goutte d'Amortentia. _C'est un titre digne de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire de vengeance et de haine, comme Bella les aime : beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de dignité, peu de larmes, pas –ou très peu- d'amour. On rajoute beaucoup de souffrance et de cruauté, et c'est devenu LE livre pour Bella. Enfin, elle adore aussi _Ruby_, une belle histoire d'amitié et de fraternité du grand Helios Bingley, et_ Des yeux noirs comme des étangs _de Katarina Sankova, un classique qui raconte une histoire de passion tragique entre deux inconnus. J'ai trouvé le premier en évidence sur son bureau –Bella est partisane de mettre en avant les choses pour qu'elles soient mieux cachées-, et quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait surligné beaucoup de phrases, annotés pas mal de choses en marge, fait plein de petits commentaires personnels et que le livre refermait une armée de marques-pages (papillon bleu, bibliothèque, la Journée Portes Ouvertes de Poudlard, Scribenpenne, Alaga Ninski, Vengeance & Trahison, chats gris, Le Mois de La S-F, Dalloway's Theatre, Giovanni Cantelli, Musée Sebbezen, Le cœur de Scru, Meurs à petit feu, LIRE ce n'est pas sorcier, les Poteries de Cambridge, Southern Lake, La dernière sœur, Tu quoque mi filia, Lecture pour Tous, ... Toute sa collection a dû y passer.) et elle m'a emprunté le second alors qu'elle l'avait déjà lu –la fois précédente où elle m'a demandé la même chose remonte à... Elle ne l'a jamais fait, en réalité.- Sauf qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais. Non, ça briserait un peu l'image de la Bella sans cœur que tout le monde lui connait.

Elle fait donc son entrée : les cheveux en bataille, une main cachant sa bouche parce qu'elle est en train de bailler, les yeux éteints et est encore en pyjama –un pantalon large et un tee-shirt ample sur lequel elle avait passé un sweat-shirt trop grand appartenant certainement à un des garçons –Regulus, je dirais, parce que la citation 'Seuls les faibles se battent. Les forts gagnent à l'avance.' ressemble drôlement à du Salazar Serpentard. Pas franchement l'un des grands auteurs de Sirius-. Elle éteint le poste de radio avec un grognement de satisfaction, interrompant la chorale de l'école de musique pour Sang-Purs située à San Francisco, malgré les protestations de Cissy et se sers du thé en déclarant que « ces braillards de mômes chantent encore plus faux que Sirius. ».

Quand celui descend une demi-heure plus tard, Bella regarde toujours son thé vert au fond de sa tasse. Elle l'a à peine touché. Elle jette un œil à Sirius qui dévale les escaliers. La différence entre eux, c'est que si Sirius dort autant qu'elle, ou plus, il est tiré à quatre épingles dès qu'il se lève. Il porte un jean sombre et un tee-shirt avec un Norvégien à crête –le dragon, hein, pas un type de Norvège avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête-, et sa chevelure sombre est trempe, signe qu'il a eu le temps de se laver les cheveux. Il ouvre un placard, se verse un verre de jus de citrouille. Bella pense alors à se préparer l'infect breuvage qu'elle et Cissy affectionnent. Sirius la regarde mélanger les deux substances d'un air dégoûté mais ne commente pas. Il vaut mieux éviter, et attendre midi pour avoir une conversation raisonnable avec Bella.

« - Tu vas boire ça ? » ose-t-il malgré tout.

« - C'est très sain pour la santé, plein de vitamines. Je vais prendre une douche, ça te dérange pas, Dro ? » grogne ma sœur en se frottant les yeux, toujours un peu endormie.

« - Non, tu peux y aller, je me suis douchée quand tu dormais. Tu ne finis pas ton thé ? »

« - Non. Je ne l'ai pas aimé. » dit-elle en vidant sa tasse dans l'évier avant de sortir.

« - Tu lui as fait quelque chose de particulier ? »

« - Pourquoi moi ? »

« - Quand c'est Cissy, elle ne boit pas son horrible mixture, quand c'est moi, elle ne rentre même pas dans la cuisine, et quand c'est Reg elle passe son temps à vociférer. Le thé, c'est pour toi. »

Il ne croisa pas son regard.

« - Tu as vu son sweat ? Je pensais qu'elle l'avait mis juste comme ça, mais si vous vous êtes disputés, c'est de la provocation. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne. »

« - On ne s'est pas disputé. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Hier, tu sais, on avait un peu bu. »

Un peu, oui. C'était la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, ils l'avaient entièrement suivie à la radio, de dix-sept heures à trois heures du matin, avachis sur les canapés du salon. Narcissa s'était endormie dans un fauteuil. Mais rien de dramatique, ils avaient tous réussis à trouver le chemin de leur chambre et à marcher droit, les idées claires. Non ?

« - Bella avait oublié son jeu de cartes dans ma chambre, quand on a joué à la Bataille Explosive tous ensemble, l'autre jour. J'ai pensé que je devrais lui rendre. Je suis allé dans sa chambre. »

« - Je dois faire sortir Narcissa de la pièce avant la fin de ton récit ? » l'interrompis-je.

Il y avait des choses qu'une enfant de cinq ans ne devait pas entendre. Et que je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à entendre non plus.

« - Possible. Si elle en parle à Bella, elle va me tuer. » soupire Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Cissy, mon ange, va voir Regulus. Il m'a promis qu'il te montrerait sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Tu savais qu'il avait même Merlin ? »

Elle se leva, abandonnant ses dessins (des hippogriffes et des licornes) toute contente, avant de filer voir son cousin. Après sa sortie, Andromeda verrouilla magiquement la porte.

« - Continue. Si ça devient... Pas trop de détails, s'il-te-plaît. C'est ma petite sœur. »

« - Oh... Non, on n'est pas... Donc, je suis rentrée. Elle était devant la fenêtre, pas encore en pyjama, je crois qu'elle regardait les étoiles. Elle s'est retournée, et je me suis avancé pour lui rendre le paquet. Nos mains se sont frôlées, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai embrassé. Puis je suis parti. Elle m'a appelée mais je suis retournée dans ma chambre. J'ai attendu, mais elle n'est pas venue.»

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. S'il continuait sur cette voix, on ne verrait pas la différence avec les jours où il ne se coiffait pas.

« - Elle t'en veut parce que tu n'es pas resté ou parce que tu l'as embrassé ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Et je m'en moque. »

« - Ecoute, Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris, peut-être l'euphorie du moment, mais on a rien bu d'assez puissant ou en assez grande quantité pour contrarier ta propre logique. Tu as pris quoi, trois bièraubeurres ? Moi aussi. Et Regulus en a pris deux et un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais je te jure qu'il n'a essayé d'embrasser personne. »

« - Bella ? »

« - Quoi, Bella ? Elle ne boit presque jamais, elle a juste pris le fond de ma dernière bouteille de bièraubeurre. »

« - Donc elle était lucide. »

« - Tu l'étais aussi. Si tu l'as embrassée, c'est que tu en avais envie. »

« - On parle de Bella, hein. »

« - Et ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« - C'est ma cousine ! »

« - Ici, il n'y a que toi que ça choque. Parce que tu as beaucoup d'amis Nés-moldus ou Sang-Mêlés, et ce depuis longtemps. C'est une question de culture. Si Bellatrix devait te recaler je suis sûre que cet argument n'apparaîtrait pas dans sa liste. »

« - Elle ne me recalera pas parce que je ne lui demanderai rien ! »

« - Sirius... Ecoute ton cœur, pas ta tête. Même si tu trouves ça absurde. C'est absurde, l'amour. »

« - Mon cœur me dit de te dire que tu m'emmerdes, ça te va ? »

Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour lui, mais là, il m'a énervé. Je l'ai saisi par le col de son tee-shirt et l'ai plaqué contre un mur.

« - Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Bella est plus facile à briser que ce que les gens pensent. Tu sais que sa dureté apparente n'est qu'une façade. Elle a un cœur pur et inexpérimenté, qui risque de se tromper. Va la voir, dis-lui en termes clairs et définitifs que c'est impossible, pour qu'elle puisse tirer un trait dessus. Mais ne refait plus ce que tu as fait hier soir, si ça ne contribue qu'à la blesser et à te plonger dans le déni. Sirius, parle-lui. Vraiment. Ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

Je le relâchais. Il me repoussa. Je m'approchai de nouveau de lui, et il me repoussait encore.

« - Tu ne peux pas, hein ? Tu n'es pas sûr. Tu... »

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa.

« - Tu as verrouillée, Dro ? » fit une voix familière.

« - Attends, je t'ouvre. » criai-je avant de lancer le contre-sort. Elle entra immédiatement.

« - Bah tu faisais qu... » lança Bella en entrant, avec de quoi travailler entre les mains.

C'est là qu'elle vit Sirius. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Le parchemin et l'encrier qu'elle avait dans les mains allèrent s'écraser sur le sol. Je me retournais vers mon cousin. Son tee-shirt était froissé, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rouges de honte. Les miennes étaient rouges de colère, des mèches s'échappaient de mon chignon –j'avais lissé mes cheveux ce matin pour pouvoir les rassembler plus facilement-, mes yeux brillaient et en me repoussant Sirius avait fait plein de plis sur mon chemisier. Je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer ce que pensais Bella. Sirius et moi, enfermés dans une pièce, seuls, dans cet état. Je la regardais, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle s'était douchée et changée. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, mais laissés à l'état naturel et formaient un halo autour de son visage, incroyablement pâle. Elle s'était tout d'un coup crispée. La scène me semblait figée. Puis soudain, cette impression vola en éclats, ma petite sœur articula d'une voix entrecoupée : « Je... Cissy... J'avais dit que... Je reviendrai nettoyer après... Je... A plus tard. » , avant de partir en courant.

« - Bella ! » je me lançais à sa poursuite, plantant Sirius dans la cuisine.

La douleur dans son regard, l'émotion dans sa voix... Peut-être que Sirius s'en foutait, mais c'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter.

Je frappais à sa porte, mais elle était fermée, et malgré la demi-douzaine de sorts que je finis par lancer dessus je ne réussis pas à l'ouvrir. Je m'assis contre la porte, imaginant Bella à la même place de l'autre côté. J'étais certaine qu'elle était là, parce qu'elle s'était toujours appuyée contre les portes quand elle était bouleversée. Je savais qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais je me sentais si mal par rapport à elle, par rapport à ce qu'elle pouvait croire que moi je me suis mise à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle doute de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je sois comme _ça_.

« - Bella, Bella... Ecoute-moi, Bella. Sirius et moi... »

« - Je m'en fous de Sirius ! Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Je veux juste me reposer. »

« - Bella, je n'aurais jamais trahi Ted. »

« - Si il vous avait vu dans la cuisine, je pense qu'il aurait pu avoir un doute. »

« - On va se marier, Bella. Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'on n'a pas encore fixé de date, mais il m'a demandé en mariage il y a trois semaines. J'ai dit oui. On sera heureux, tous les deux. »

« - Tu vas partir ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non ! Cissy a cinq ans, voyons ! Comment pourrais-je la confier à Sirius ? »

« - Et moi ? »

« - Tu es un peu jeune pour t'occuper de Cissy. »

« - Non. Je veux dire, et moi... Tu serais restée, s'il n'y avait eu que moi ? »

« - Tu as presque dix-sept ans, Bella. Mais je serais restée jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise seule avec les garçons, évidemment. Et je serais venue vous voir souvent, tu sais ? »

« - Tu mens ? »

« - Je t'ai menti souvent ? »

« - Non. »

« - Tu vois ? Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Bellatrix déverrouilla la porte avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

« - Je serai toujours, toujours là pour Cissy et toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerai toujours sur vous. C'est le rôle des grandes sœurs. »

Je la serrais fort.

« - Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

« - Viens. Aprèm Patacitrouilles, Garde-Robe et Garçons ? » proposai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Narcissa depuis sa naissance, et à une époque où nous étions très proches, ça avait beaucoup troublé Bellatrix. Pour mieux répartir mon temps, j'avais instaurés nos Aprèms PGG, qui comprenaient le grignotage des sucreries préférées de Bellatrix, le visionnage compulsif de plusieurs magazines de mode et des discussions autour des garçons en général ou en particulier.

« - Est-ce que ça peut être bouquins, à la place de garçons ? Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu lises _La Tombe au Fond Du Jardin_, c'est démentiel. »

Je lui souris. Toujours une manière détournée de présenter les choses. Et des goûts de lecture aussi sombres. J'ai déjà lu ce roman. C'est une belle histoire, mais elle est horrible. Une petite fille meurt de maladie, et pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, son frère avada tous les gens qu'elle a aimé. A la fin, il se suicide. On en discute un peu, et je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille, je suis étendue sur le lit de ma sœur. Sirius et Bella chuchotent à la porte. Il replace une mèche de ma sœur derrière son oreille. Elle sourit. Ils... Quoi ? Ah, non, je n'ai pas rêvé : ils s'embrassent. Je me lève, un peu vaseuse, me demandant s'il fallait que je leur fasse la morale ou les félicite. Sirius lève ses yeux vers moi, et...

OoooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooo

« - Dromeda, ça va ? » demande Ted en allumant la lampe de chevet.

« - Un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. » répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« - Un cauchemar, alors. » dit-il, ses bras m'encerclant.

Non, un rêve. J'aurais aimé que ce soit comme ça.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec Ted, mais c'était tellement réaliste ! Sauf que dans la réalité, tout change ou presque. D'abord, c'est Bella l'ainée, pas moi. Cissy n'a que cinq ans de différence avec elle et je suis entre les deux. Sirius a neuf ans de moins que Bella, et un de plus que Regulus. Sirius n'a jamais dit à Bella qu'il l'aimait –malgré mes encouragements- et je ne sais pas du tout si c'est réciproque ou s'il l'aime encore, Regulus est mort, Narcissa s'est fiancée à Malefoy et ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis ma fugue malgré mes lettres. Sirius est à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis –je sais qu'il n'était pas le gardien de James Potter, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter... Je n'étais que la cousine du criminel...-, Bella est devenue une Mangemort et connaîtra sûrement le même sort (sauf qu'elle, le crime, elle l'aura probablement commis).

Je pense avec nostalgie au breuvage infect que Bella et Cissy buvaient tous les matins, ou au sweat avec la citation de Salazar de Regulus, aux habitudes du petit-déjeuner de Bella se déréglant suivant avec qui elle était fâchée. Aux exemplaires de _Rat-de-Biblio _qu'elle m'avait prêté. A la station de radio préférée de Cissy, _Choixpeaux, Crapauds_. Aux tartes à la mélasse infectes que Reg nous concoctait et que nous ne finissions jamais. A Harmony Leheva Andersen, qui ne l'avait jamais revu –j'appris plus tard qu'ils avaient été fiancés-. Aux matchs de Quidditch qu'on écoutait tous ensemble, affalés sur les canapés, au grand désespoir de nos mères. Aux parties de Bataille Explosive dans la chambre de Sirius. A Cissy que je coiffais tous les matins et son doudou, u. Au nombre incroyable de Patacitrouilles qu'on a mangé et de pages de magazines qu'on a pu tourner pendant nos PGG, Bella et moi. A _La Tombe au Fond du jardin _et à son exemplaire de _Ruby _remplit de notes et de marque-pages, qu'elle m'avait fourré dans les bras quand je lui avais dit que je partais pour toujours. Elle m'avait griffonée une petite dédicace à la va-vite, sur la page de garde de ce dernier, à l'encre rouge, sa préférée : _Fais attention à toi. Je t'aime, B. _Quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir, elle a secoué la tête, et elle a dit qu'il y avait Cissy. J'aurais aimé avoir sa force de caractère, parce qu'alors je serais restée pour l'aider. Et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas sombrée. Si on était resté tous ensemble, un seul d'entre nous aurait-il sombré ? C'était ma faute. J'étais la première à avoir marché hors des limites, à avoir défait les liens qui nous unissait.

Je ne savais pas encore que je ne reverrais que trois fois Sirius, plus jamais Bella, et que Cissy et moi mettrions des années à nous pardonner après la guerre, autour du deuil de Bella, qui aurait tué mon enfant, qui n'était alors qu'une petite fille.


End file.
